prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 11, 2016 Smackdown results
The October 11, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 11, 2016 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Summary Dolph Ziggler may have triumphed over The Miz to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship with his career on the line at No Mercy, but that doesn't mean he can get The A-Lister out of his bleach blonde hair. Miz and Maryse interrupted The Showoff as he attempted to savor his huge victory and proceeded to ridicule the new titleholder. In response, Ziggler produced a post-match No Mercy clip of Miz crying, which drove the former champion to once again bring out The Spirit Squad. However, despite the numbers advantage for Kenny and Mikey in a subsequent 2-on-1 Handicap Match, Ziggler was able to overcome the squadron of spirit, defeateding Kenny with a Superkick. When Miz and The Spirit Squad attacked Ziggler after the bell, SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater and Rhyno rushed down to even the score, inciting Miz and the squad to head for the hills. The battle between Raw and SmackDown only seems to be getting more intense as we draw closer to Survivor Series SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Daniel Bryan formally challenged Raw to three separate Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Matches at Survivor Series, live on WWE Network Nov. 20. Each match will pit Raw Superstars against SmackDown LIVE Superstars. Team Blue management proposed a 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match featuring male Superstars, a 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match featuring female Superstars and a 10-on-10 Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match featuring tag teams! The question now becomes how, and when, will Raw respond? Coming off her nail-biting loss to Nikki Bella at No Mercy, Carmella could not help but resort to what has seemingly become her reflex action – attacking Nikki from behind – while the Fearless competitor was conducting an interview. The Princess of Staten Island then had to refocus to take on Naomi, who was still glowing after her short-notice victory over Alexa Bliss on Sunday. However, it was Nikki who would get the last laugh when she came to ringside, surrounded by referees trying to restrain her, ready to pounce on the F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S Superstar. The chaotic scene would allow Naomi to catch Carmella off guard and roll her up for a victory which was then proceeded by Bella chasing off The Princess. Following the match, Daniel Bryan announced in an exchange with Bliss that she would yet again face off with Naomi next Tuesday night on SmackDown LIVE! With Chad Gable’s knee injury seemingly on the mend, it would have been natural for the assumption to become that American Alpha and The Usos’ rivalry could now be fought on an even playing field. Well ... wrong. In the height of Gable's one-on-one match against Jimmy Uso, the Samoan warriors pulled a fast one with Jey sneaking behind the referee's back and adding weight on his twin with his sneakers while Jimmy rolled up Gable for the victory. To the victor goes the spoils ... and a match with James Ellsworth? WWE World Champion AJ Styles came out to focus on his major (albeit controversial) victory at No Mercy on Sunday in the Triple Threat Match against John Cena and Dean Ambrose. In spite of the subsequent arrival of The Lunatic Fringe, “The Champ that Runs the Camp” announced that his next opponent (in a non-title match) would be SmackDown LIVE's resident underdog, James Ellsworth! A big fan of Ellsworth, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan emerged to approve the matchup, before adding that Ambrose would be the special guest referee and if Styles put his hands on Ambrose, he would be fined or suspended. Ambrose made Styles’ life a little bit difficult as the match went on, seemingly trying to bait Styles during the contest, including taking phone calls while Styles had Ellsworth tapping to the Calf Crusher and posing for pictures with fans at ringside. Ambrose then turned it up a notch when he struck Styles with two Dirty Deeds and placed Ellsworth on top of Styles for a fast three-count to secure Ellsworth, quite possibly, the biggest upset in SmackDown LIVE history. Following his shocking return at No Mercy, Bray Wyatt’s faithful follower Luke Harper teamed up with his leader to take on Randy Orton & Kane. The match was as aggressive as one would expect with both sides not relenting in their pursuit of victory. In the bout’s later stages, it seemed as though Orton and Kane were on the offensive and closing in on victory. However, following an unbelievable scene that saw the lights go out and then come back on, Kane disappeared on the apron and was replaced by Harper. This mystical happening allowed Wyatt to take advantage of a prone Orton, finishing him off with Sister Abigail for the win. Next week, SmackDown LIVE will feature an extremely unusual WWE World Championship Match. As first announced on Talking Smack by General Manager Daniel Bryan, AJ Styles must defend his illustrious title against … James Ellsworth? Yes, you heard right. With a little help from special guest referee Dean Ambrose and … like … two Dirty Deeds, the virtually unknown competitor suddenly finds himself the No. 1 contender to “The Champ that Runs the Camp.” Styles has promised to take matters in his own hands and, if Ellsworth were smart, he might start running to parts unknown as fast as humanly possible. Then again, perhaps The Lunatic Fringe is unhinged enough to help make Ellsworth the next WWE World Champion. In addition, the No. 1 contender to the SmackDown Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss, will go one-on-one with Naomi. The glowing competitor already beat Alexa at No Mercy. If she can do it again, will Miss Bliss find her No. 1 contender position to Becky Lynch's title in jeopardy? Plus, Baron Corbin will take on Jack Swagger in a No Mercy rematch! Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated Kenny Dykstra & Mikey in a Handicap Match (6:42) *Naomi defeated Carmella (6:42) *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated Chad Gable (w/ Jason Jordan) (2:50) *James Ellsworth defeated AJ Styles (w/ Dean Ambrose as special guest referee) (10:25) *Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper defeated Kane & Randy Orton (10:54) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dolph Ziggler vs. The Spirit Squad 10-11-16 SD 1.jpg 10-11-16 SD 2.jpg 10-11-16 SD 3.jpg 10-11-16 SD 4.jpg 10-11-16 SD 5.jpg 10-11-16 SD 6.jpg Naomi vs. Carmella 10-11-16 SD 7.jpg 10-11-16 SD 8.jpg 10-11-16 SD 9.jpg 10-11-16 SD 10.jpg 10-11-16 SD 11.jpg 10-11-16 SD 12.jpg Jimmy Uso vs. Chad Gable 10-11-16 SD 13.jpg 10-11-16 SD 14.jpg 10-11-16 SD 15.jpg 10-11-16 SD 16.jpg 10-11-16 SD 17.jpg 10-11-16 SD 18.jpg James Ellsworth vs. AJ Styles 10-11-16 SD 19.jpg 10-11-16 SD 20.jpg 10-11-16 SD 21.jpg 10-11-16 SD 22.jpg 10-11-16 SD 23.jpg 10-11-16 SD 24.jpg Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper vs. Randy Orton & Kane 10-11-16 SD 25.jpg 10-11-16 SD 26.jpg 10-11-16 SD 27.jpg 10-11-16 SD 28.jpg 10-11-16 SD 29.jpg 10-11-16 SD 30.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #895 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #895 at WWE.com * Smackdown #895 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events